How to Silence a Hedgehog Permanently
by Kuroneko000
Summary: Just a moment between them. Yep. Enough said. First fic in this series.


Author's note: Hello everyone. First I do not own anything from Sonic the Hedgehog and second this is a Sonadow fanfic for those who haven't figured it out yet. Haters of slash and yaoi should be bewared now and get out. This is my first Sonic fic and this fic is just my baby for it has been a long time since I've written one. So third keep your flame comments to yourself for I am a very self-conscious but if you do flame, I'll try to ignore it as best as I can. Lastly if you readers seen a fic similar to mine, I do not steal or I try not to steal any plots from other writers for I like originality. This fic is just a test to see if I can write the characters correctly in my story and I made it simple with my grammar sucking a bit. I just love the chemistry between Sonic and Shadow. (Probably implies other pairings I like and I'm rambling. So sorry!)

* * *

**How to Silence a Hedgehog Permanently**

'Annoying...'

Shadow was in a dilemma right now.

After a long day's work, Shadow had came home hoping for a peaceful, _quiet_ evening for the end of the week. His idea was a nice cup of warm tea and a good book to read without any interruptions such as _unexpected_ visitors. However having a hyper energetic hedgehog as a lover has its ups and downs and Sonic was really pushing his luck with the endless chatter.

He was currently sitting in his comfortable brown leather loveseat with a thick book in hand that he had temporarily set down to close the damn door the idiot forgot to when he rushed in. He shouldn't have given the spare key away. The blue idiot at this moment was busy flipping through channels but his attention was anywhere but the television. Black ears twitched in annoyance as the noises from the entertainment box switched rapidly with flying colors, just as fast as a certain blue blur's mouth. His cup of tea was empty as he needed alot of soothing liquid so he wouldn't choke his lover to a near death experience. Again.

After Sonic had seen that Shadow wasn't up for any type of fun tonight; he had tried to find entertainment elsewhere but the television was clearly not working. Instead he decided it was necessary to chat Shadow's ear off with meaningless topics such as things that were presently happening around the world or around his friends.

The sounds were too irritating that he couldn't concentrate on the words of the pages and the television still buzzed as it was flipped time and time again. His determination to read his goddamn book and ignore the things surrounding him allowed him to miss the mischievous sparkle in emerald eyes that stared at him as Sonic kept opening his mouth in a babble of words that came to mind, his fingers thoughtlessly pressing the 'next' button on the black contraption with his shoe tapping on the floor waiting for something.

It was stifling moments later that crimson malevolent eyes looked up from the thick book to glare at his significant other that sat next to him without a care in the world. He didn't acknowledge the slight turn of lips as he hissed.

"Sonic please turn off that T.V. right now."

Sonic just smiled a little wider and his finger still tapped that little button. Shadow felt his blood boil as his so-called lover acted as if he didn't hear anything, rubbish kept spilling out of that suicidal idiot's mouth. In the end he took a deep breath and let it out then snorted while snatching the remote from Blue's hand, pressing the big red button before wordlessly dropping it on the black coffeetable in front of him.

When the screen turned black, Sonic's chatter escalated and his whole body started bouncing on the soft loveseat, moving Shadow with him to his utter annoyance. His striped arm had moved as if to strike that blue head - the thought was so tempting but the younger just tittered and moved slightly away.

"Hey Shadow! No need to get so rough! You wouldn't want to damage my pretty little head now would you?" Before Shadow can retort that Sonic had already suffered many head injuries, Sonic continued. "See! I knew you cared about little ol' me. Anyway back to what I was saying-"

Shadow felt a vein dangerously about to burst. Funny how fast the blue hedgehog can agitate the calm and collected lifeform so much. His hand clenched at his side as he hissed in warning.

"Sonic..."

"-This weekend Tails is going to try to hang out with Cream without stuttering. Poor guy. I tried giving him lessons on his stuttering problem but not to be mean, he was kind of hopeless. So I said to make a face as if he was sucking on a lemon and imagine Cream as a man wearing a cute dress. I think he did because he looked kind of sick and embarrassed." Sonic covered his mouth to hide a chuckle at the memory and the livid face of his lover.

"Sonic..."

"-And today Knuckles ditch me to guard the Master Emerald again. I don't get how he can stand that boring duty of his. Though he did say something interesting such as a 'certain bat will get the respect she deserves' ect. Heh. Think it means something?" Sonic pointed at Shadow as if expecting him to reply.

"SONIC..."

"-Also Amy manage to catch me today. It was kind of nice I guess. I mean she really mellowed out since and she took me to this awesome field without hanging onto me the entire time." Sonic's grin turned into a smirk as his older counterpart had his eyes narrowed in and his lips parted with a growl.

"So-onic..!"

"-Oh! There was this one lady. I saved her from Eggie's bots and she was so grateful. She even kissed me on the cheek-!" Sonic's glowed with mirth and Shadow finally had enough.

Getting to what Sonic wanted and rolling his beautiful crimson eyes, he bookmarked his page and slammed it shut and then placed it on the coffetable. After that he turned to Sonic who was jittery in excitement before in a mixture of frustration he grabbed Blue and smacked their lips together. It took less than five seconds for Sonic to respond.

Finally silence filled the room. Strong striped arms pulled the smaller body closer as their pelts meshed together. Soon they were meeting tongues and soft moans broke the long awaited silence. Hands roam and created a sensual dance among heated skin. The smaller was shivering uncontrollably and his moans increased in volume. The more controlled of the two merely grunted as feverish hands touched his sore muscles.

The blue blur lost the domination of the kiss and happily let his black counterpart more control as his body was reacting happily to the attention. Minutes later to what felt like hours, the two separated with emerald's content and crimson's just a bit miffed. They stayed like that for a few seconds.

"I'm going to get us some more tea." Sonic stood up with a final peck onto unsurprised lips before sashaying into the kitchen and out of sight with an empty cup in hand.

Shadow watched him disappear into his house and shifted into a more comfortable seating position. He didn't notice the small gratified smile on his slightly bruised lips.

He picked up his momentarily forgotten book and reopened it to the page he had bookmarked as the clatter of dishes were heard in another room. When the sounds stop, Sonic came in a second later to place two newly hot cups onto the coffeetable. Taking one in hand he seated himself near the darker one of the pair. He was completely shocked when a striped arm went around his shoulders and brought him so close that his head laid on the broader shoulder of the other.

Sonic with his face flushed in glee and giddiness, snuggled further until he could hear the soft heartbeat of one called Shadow the Hedgehog. Silence was undisturbed with a couple of flipping of pages, as Shadow contently read with a drowsy Sonic curled up next to him listening happily to the sound of his proof of life. No words were spoken through the night afterwards.

Shadow had got what he had hoped. A quiet, peaceful night with no interruptions; just a book and cup of warm tea but he also got something better. He didn't have to spend the night alone for he had Sonic the Hedgehog as a lover and for once everything was still except for their beating hearts and the sound of turned pages.

* * *

Author's End Notes: Just a fluffy moment between the two. I really like this couple and remember I don't really want **that **much flames. I'm sorry if their character is not up to your liking but it was the best or so I can do. Ha! Sonic came over for some attention and he would get it no matter what. P.S. they were just making out just so you know. I don't want to get to the heavy and dirty stuff yet. I sincerely apologize if my grammar insults you in any way.


End file.
